


"A dog? Seriously?"

by shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag



Series: Dan & Phil Domestics [3]
Category: dan and phil
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I'm always here for domestic phan, I'm sorry it's so short, M/M, Phan - Freeform, and I wonder why that's one of my nicknames, fluffy fluffy fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag/pseuds/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag
Summary: Dan has a long day.Phil brings something home.¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	"A dog? Seriously?"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments PLEASE

Finally, finally, finally, Dan sat down. Phil had been out, doing what Dan couldn’t remember, and he was left with Dil and Winnie. The little ones weren’t antisocial shut-ins like their dads quite yet, so Dan had taken them to a park, and then for ice cream. Dil had been cranky because of the sun and Winnie still wasn’t over her irrational refusal towards bathing. Those things meant letting Dil play shirtless in a bowl of ice cubes and fighting, conditioning and begging for Winnie to get into the tub. When he’d finally gotten Winnie into the bath and she’d been stripped of the layered sand, ice cream and heaven-knew-what-else, he walked into the living room and slipped. Melted water, of course. It had been a very long day- The strawberry sorbet and pistachio cream still in your hair kind of a long day.

It was after this long day that Dan could’ve sworn he heard a bark. He pinched the bridge of his nose and hoped Winnie had just turned the volume up on the tablet. 

“Dan?” A tentative voice called from the front door. Phil was home, there was just the question- or rather fear- of what he’d done. 

“Daddy’s home!” Winnie cried from the floor. Dan opened his eyes. 

The tablet was open to a colourful game but lay discarded on the carpet; Winnie had run to Phil. Dil was busy discovering how much of his own hand fit into his mouth. Dan heard another bark and closed his eyes again- He didn’t. He wouldn’t. Something wet and soft went across his right hand, which had been hanging over the edge of the arm rest. He recoiled it back instantly, eyes snapping open again and began furiously wiping slobber off onto his shirt. It was already covered in the day’s mess so all he succeeded in was smearing semi-dried ice cream through the slobber. Then he looked at the dog.

There was a black and tan shiba inu and a normal tan one- doges. Phil came home with fucking *doges*. Dan closed his eyes, again, exhaled in a very tired way. He opened his eyes again and against his hopes that this was all a dream, the dogs were still there. They looked at him expectantly and wiggled.

“Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil?” Dan yelled- He could hear Phil still at the front of the house giggling with Winnie. Phil stepped in cautiously, bags with pet things in them held in one hand, the other behind his back. Winnie stumble-ran in and grabbed the darker one’s back giggling.

Dil crawled over and began running his hands through the tan one’s fur, entranced. He’d never been so close to a dog. He looked up, wide-eyed, at Dan and blubbered some pre-one year old nonsense. Dan’s heart melted a little. His eyes were the same as Phil’s- which were looking at him in an apologizing and begging sort of manner. ‘Damn it,’ Dan thought. ‘He knows I can’t ever resist those eyes!’

“Dan,” He started, head lowering a bit and eyes searching Dan’s for reaction. “Bear,” he amended, seeking to soften his husband up a bit more, “This is Susan and Pancake.” He took his hand out from behind his back and reveal a yellow collar and a green one. True to his word- they read Susan and Pancake, one tag shaped like a skull and the other like a heart.

He clipped the yellow, skull collar and tags to the black dog who was licking something off of Winnie’s face- Hadn’t she just had a bath today? Dan groaned internally at his messy daughter. The green collar and tags was clipped to the tan one who was sat looking even more pleased than Dil who had most of his face buried in the soft fur.

“Daddy, Daddy! Which one is this one?” She asked excitedly, stirring the black dog’s energy as well.

“That’s Susan, sweetie. He’s very soft, isn’t he?” Phil responded softly.

“Dogs, Phil? Seriously? And you’ve named him Susan? What is that, the fourteen hundredth thing we’ve named Susan?” Dan asked, a groan punctuating the questions. Phil shrugged.

“Can we keep them, Bear?” Phil asked, still pandering. Dan groaned and curled his hands into his hair. “Oh, look at them, Dan!” He begged. Dan looked to the dogs. Winnie was shaking around in the way she ‘danced’ and Susan wiggled back at her. Dil and Pancake had fallen asleep on each other. Dan tried not to relent. He tried to be strong, tell him with their hectic lives- A four year old, nearly one year old, and videos, how could they possibly take care of not only one but two dogs? But- there was always that ‘but’, the exception for Phil- He let go.

“Oh, damn it, Phil. Alright.” Phil smiled in a way that made Dan *very* happy, Winnie squealed and cried out.

“Oh, thank you Poppa, thank youuuu!” She was clearly excited. Dil and Pancake remained asleep. Dan sighed- At least it wasn’t a fish.

**Author's Note:**

> the lie here was that there are actually 2 dogs in this fic and not just one
> 
> Kudo & comment p l e a s e


End file.
